


A pleasant surprise

by orphan_account



Series: One baby, Two baby, Keith baby, Shiro baby [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dorks in Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith doesn't realize he's pregnant for a bit, M/M, Married Sheith, Married flirting, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, Pregnancy, Soft Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), cavity-inducing fluffy sappyness, long-haired shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Shiro had been married for 5 years since the war ended. They had settled down, bought a house, and retired to a hidden, little patch on an alien planet near New Altea, called Pustne.They expected many things, like noisy neighbors, children wanting to touch Shiro's arm, and the Galra traits that would awaken in Keith. All those were things they expected and found enjoyable.What they would not see coming, was a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: One baby, Two baby, Keith baby, Shiro baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	A pleasant surprise

Keith and Shiro had been married for 5 years since the war ended. They had settled down, bought a house, and retired to a hidden, little patch on an alien planet near New Altea, called Pustne.

It was originally an inhabited planet, but when the war started, non-combatant Galra migrated to the desert world. Nowadays, it is teeming with many different species, but mostly Galra.

Keith and Shiro had gotten married on Earth, and held a second ceremony on the planet, filled with flowers, dancing and braid each other's hair. They left Pustne on the odd holiday, birthday, or insistence from friends or family. Over the last five years, Keith had acquired an abundance of gifts and trinkets. A cactus from home; a Juniberry bouquet he caught at Allura and Lance's wedding; a hunk of Black Opal from Hunk and Pidge.

Currently, Keith was wolfing down a chocolate-like substance that he was gifted last week. The Galra mother had winked at him before handing over the food. She lived nearby, had a wife and three kids. He didn't understand her knowing smirk and the wink, but he accepted the gift graciously.

A creak of the door to his room alerted him to the presence of another person, but he could smell their scent from a mile away. His mate entered the room with a smirk on his face. A snort escaped, and Keith snorted back. Shiro smelt like dewy lavender and how honey tasted. Recently, over the last year, his Galra traits had shown through greatly. He chalked it up to being surrounded by Galra, while Shiro said it could be age.

"Does it taste good, kitten?" Shiro purred, his voice smooth and sweet like honey.

Keith finished what he had in his mouth, and cleared his throat.

"I've gotta make something for her and the family. It's delicious!" He grinned like a cat that ate the canary. "But not as good as you, puppy."

Shiro sauntered over and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, nuzzling his neck. Pressing a soft kiss to his neck, Shiro murmured to him.

"You sure now how to charm them." Keith chuckled at the compliment.

He had become less dense, more soft, and _flirtatious._ Lance had told him he was beginning to rub off him. Keith had proceeded to make crappy pickup lines.

"Lance was right, i'm becoming like him." Keith chortled. Shiro laughed with him, the sound bubbling up and out. The atmosphere was light, like clouds. It felt wonderful, the amount of love that surrounded them both. It made Keith smile.

"I love you." Shiro said.

"I love you, too, Puppy."

And he made sure Shiro knew how much he loved him.

* * *

"You're glowing." Krolia said, as she sat braiding his hair. He came to New Altea to visit his mother, who was visiting Allura and Lance. A toddler altean hybrid came upto Krolia, holding as many flowers as he could in his small arms. 

"I got more flowers for you, abuelita Krolia." He mumbled. He was adorable, and Keith was the child's godfather. Keith had helped Allura pick a name when she was pregnant with the twins. Little Alfor had been the last out, and was so small. He had gotten so big since then.

At that moment, Keith's brain decided he should start crying. It startled everyone in proximity, himself included.

Alfor dropped his flowers and threw himself at his godfather. "What's wrong, Kmotor?" he asked, worried. "Why are you crying?"

"Horomones." stated a female voice, matter-of-factly.

Krolia, Keith, and Alfor turned their heads to look at Allura, causing Keith's braid to come undone somewhat. She stood with a baby in her arms, breastfeeding. Keith stared at her, confused.

"Testastrone?" He tilted his head a little to the side.

Krolia snorted. Alfor picked up his flowers. Allura chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"No, silly." She teased. "You're pregnant."

Oh. _Oh._ OH.

That made sense. Lately, Keith's belly had begun to grow a little. When he showed Shiro, he said he looked fine, and kissed his belly.

Suddenly, the tears returned, as did a feeling in his chest appear. It wasn't dysphoria; He felt comfortable in his body since getting the surgery.

This, this was something else entirely. Happiness, he pinned.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Keith choked out.

Kroila hugged him from behind, holding him tightly.

"And i'm going to be a grandmother." She smiled, warm and peaceful.

Keith sat on the ground, surrounded by those he loved, and smiled.


End file.
